True Confessions
by Copycat4
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura travel to America! After getting there they all find out that there neighbors aren't normal and America isn't exactly what they thought it would be. R
1. Appliances and Yami

True Confessions  
  
by:copycat  
  
Have you ever wondered what would happen if Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou joined your regular, normal, boring school?! Welp this particular story is exactly that!^-^ It takes place at Yugi's house and I promise it's goin' to be soooo good!  
  
Disclaimer: Copycat does not own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did I would be definetly *filthy* rich!(*Sniffling*) But anyway on with the first chapter.   
  
WARNING: THis stroy contains shonaon yao and yao with Yami and Yugi and Bakura and Ryou.  
  
Chapter 1:Appliances and Yami  
  
There was a loud bang in the kitchen below Yugi's bedroom and a very black sooted Yami ran into Yugi's room wide eyed. Yugi sleepily opened his eyes and saw Yami shaking him awake. Yugi snapped awake when he noticed that his close were burnt to a crisp. Yami frowned and his expression looked pissed. (you'd be pissed too if your outfitj was leather and dry-clean only plus it was non repairable.) "Yami what happened to your clothes? I heard a loud bang." Yugi put two and two together and looked at Yami with eager eyes.Yami sat next to Yugi on his bed and didn't say a word. Yugi looked at him with a sense of ownership."O.k just so you know I didn't actually know what I was doing. Well I was hungry and......" Yami's voice trailed off. Yugi rolled his chibi eyes and brushed his hand across his hair girlishly and spoke in an interested voice.   
  
"What did you do Yami? Did you use one of the appliances again because there all not that simple to work as the toaster."Yugi giggled and threwa pillow at Yami's head. He grinned and then started to confess to his hikari."Well Yugi I sort of put the oven on too long and there was flames coming from it so I sort of......... tried to put out the flames with water but it wasn't water it was........ Welp it was Windex." Yami gulped and waited for Yugi to scold him.  
  
" Oh Yami I can't beleive that you did that but I'll go downstairs and see just how bad it actually is. But you have to promise, no, pinkyswear that you won't cook or even go near any of the appliances ever again! Yami nodded and held out his pinky. Yugi held his own pinky out and they pinkysweared on it.  
  
Yugi walked down the steps and took a peek on what had become of it. His jaw dropped and his eyes became as big as plates. All of his furniture was ruined beyond repair and what was worse was his house was Destroyed! Yami ran back upstairs at Yugi's reaction. Yugi spun around and started to chase after him as mad as hell. " YAMI I didn't know you did this sort of damage to the house! I'll call Ryou and tell him that we're moving in with him and Bakura for awhile, just as soon as I get my hands on you Yami you'll be dead!" Yugi yelled a battle cry and finally caught up to Yami. " I'm sorry aibou I didn't mean to, come on stop chasing me so we can pack." Yami turned a corner but Yugi caught him on the other side before Yami could retreat.  
  
Yugi grinned and did something very unYugi like. He opened his mouth wide and bit Yami in the shoulder and then punched him in the eye. Yami screamed and wrestled with Yugi on the floor. After each one eventually got tired from the fight they both got up from the floor. Each other having two black eyes and many bruises after there fight was over.(Yami's lip was bleeding very badly and Yugi's cheek was triple it's size!)   
  
A couple hours later after they packed and got everything that wasn't burnt into boxes. Yugi looked up at Yami when he wasn't looking and blushed. Even if Yami didn't know how Yugi really felt about him by now he didn't care as long as he didn't leave his side. To be completly honest Yugi loved Yami with all his heart and soul. He just wished he could gather up the courage to tell him this but he didn't know what Yami would say to him in return to his confession. There was a 'maybe' about his answer being a yes but since he still didn't know he decided not to tell him just yet.   
  
Yami looked down at Yugi and grinned."Yugi there's something that I need to tell you." Yami frowned and was about to speak again when....... the doorbell rang!? Yugi got up from the burnt couch that they were sitting on and interrupted Yami's thoughts."Well you could tell me later can't you Yami. That's probably Ryou at the door."Yugi glanced back at Yami while reaching for the doorknob. He nodded and sighed in releif. He didn't want to tell Yugi what he decided that he'd wait for awhile.   
  
Yugi opened the door and spotted Ryou and Bakura holding hands outside in the front yard of the house.(They were together as a 'couple' for two weeks already.) "Did we disturb anything Yugi?" Bakura asked and peeked his head inside the house. He started to smirk and laughed with amusement shining in his eyes and laughed evily."You mean to tell me that Pharoah no Baka made this sort of a mess? He really can't cook without supervision can he?" Bakura teased Yami and looked back at Ryou who was frowning."You know Bakura you can not cook even with supervision." Ryou shot at Bakura and Bakura's face went red. Yami laughed and got up from the crispy couch."So Yugi you can get all your stuff in the boxes and we could load it into this wagon." Yugi and Yami both looked outside and spotted a huge white wagon.  
  
* * *  
  
About three hours later they all managed to pick up all the boxes that they packed. Even Bakura helped 'cause he pulled the wagon to Ryou's house. When they got there Yugi and Yami unloaded all there stuff. It took awhile but they managed to put all of the boxes in there temporary rooms before they needed to go to bed. As soon as both there heads hit the pillow they were sound asleep. Yugi was dreaming peaceful dreams for about three hours into the night. Then he started getting horrible nightmares. They were so vivide and so real like. In his dreams Yami had left him for good like everyone else in his life and so Yugi was alone. Even his best friend Ryou had left him. It was one of those horrible dreams. He needed some comfort, some reassuring, Yugi needed his Yami.  
  
Yugi lept out of bed and made his way toward Yami's bedroom. Bakura spotted Yugi and stood still watching him open the door and go in. Inside Yugi saw Yami all curled up in his blankets. He decided not to wake him and crept slowly into the bed. He lifted up Yami's arm and put himself in front of him. Yami slowly opened one eye and spotted Yugi's head in his chest. He smiled and brought his aibou closer toward his body. Ryou, who was spying on them through a hole in the wall, smiled at the two of them dreamly.(Ryou was spending alittle to much time with Bakura these days since they were together.) As they slept they dreamed of happerier dreams. Everyone in the house did not stir from there resting places all was peaceful, all was calm.   
  
* * *  
  
Early that morning both Yami and Yugi woke up to see each other still in the same position from last night. They both blushed and jumped out of bed. "Yugi how did you get here?"Yami new the answer to this but he wanted Yugi to tell him anyway. Before Yugi could answer they heard Ryou call them downstairs. They ran downstairs and looked at Bakura and Ryou .There was a letter cluthched in Ryou's hand."Yugi Yami I think that you should read this. Ryou threw the letter at Yami and he read aloud:  
  
Dear Ryou,  
  
Hey there! I've been real busy in North Carolina in the United States. Since I didn't want to leave you and Yugi alone for another year or less I thought that you could move here and bring Yugi and Yami. Your plane tickets and directions to your new house and school are enclosed so start packin'!  
  
Love,  
  
Grandpa  
  
They both couldn't beleive there ears!  
  
Copycat:Welp the first chapter is done! It's short but the next chapter will be even longer!  
  
Yami:It wasn't that bad considering it's your first.  
  
Copycat:(*eyes sparkling*) Do you really think so Yami cutie?!  
  
Bakura:You make me sick!  
  
Yami: Oh please Tomb Robber no Baka calm down! Your so childish and stupuid.  
  
Bakura: Yeah right that's what you are Pharoah no Baka!  
  
Copycat:(rolls her eyes) Whatever you too cuties, just wait until the next chapter!(laughs menacingly) 


	2. Bakura and Soccer

Copycat4:Alright this is my next chapter in this story! Sorry that it took so long it's just that I couldn't find my document that I saved it on so I had to type it again!*Starts to pout*  
  
Bakura: Your such a baby Copycat4.  
  
Copycat4: What did you just say Bakura? I am not a baby! Just for that little remark I'm going to make you pay in this chapter!*Laughs menacingly*  
  
Bakura:O_O........ Why me? I'm going to die.... AGAIN!!  
  
Copycat4: Welp I hope you really do like this chapter. Some of the characters are ooc but it's not the Yu-Gi-Oh people it's me and my freinds! Oh and thanks for the reveiws. I feel so loved!  
  
Yami: If her freinds are anything like her I think we should run now.  
  
Bakura: Yea for once I agree with you Pharoah. Let's high tail it outta here before one of her freinds shows up!  
  
Yami and Bakura: *Running out of the room franticlly*  
  
Copycat4: O_O Alright welp on with the chapter!^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh at all except for the characters that are about to come up in this chapter throughout the whole story!   
  
Chapter 2: Bakura and Soccer  
  
As they made their way to their plane ride to North Carolina, both Yamis were asking theit aibous questions about this...so called plane. It seems that both Yami and Bakura had never actually been on a plane before so they were a little skeptical about it. To top that, Bakura thought that it was an evil monster that was going to devour them with one giant gulp!?   
  
  
  
Yami: Tell me again what this contraption does Yugi?  
  
Yugi: For the fourth time, it's called an airplane and it transports people to the places that they want to go to. (Yugi was getting very frustrated but at least he was having more luck than Ryou.)  
  
Bakura: I'm not going on a thing that eats people alive! I'm not dying for the third time!  
  
Ryou: O_O Look Bakura, it's a plane and it takes people to places. How many times do I have to tell you!?  
  
Bakura: You're lying, I can tell Ryou! You're just trying to trick me so that thing could eat me but I'm not falling for it!*Starts breathing heavily with every exhale and inhale.*  
  
Ryou: * Rolls his eyes and just tried to pretend like he didn't know Bakura.*   
  
Yugi: * Puts his hand under his chin and starts to think of something to help explain it to them.* I've got it! Bakura, you know that movie that I rented called Pearl Harbor?  
  
Bakura: *Lifts up his head and stops breathing heavily.* Yeah, you mean the one that had a whole bunch of people dying? I loved that movie!   
  
Yugi: Welp you know those things that flew through the air really fast and dropped bombs on the unexpecting people? That's what this is, except without the missles.  
  
Bakura: *blushing from embarrasment* Oh ok, I get it now. Alright, I'll ride in this "airplane" but I'm not sitting next to that Pharoah, you got that?  
  
Yugi: * Shook his head and started making his way towards the metal detectors.*  
  
As Yugi was about to go through the metal detector, Bakura pushed him aside and went through. The metal ditector beeped but Bakura kept on walking. The policemen ran over to Bakura as soon as the detector went off but he kept on walking past the policemen. Ryou had a feeling that this was going to be another Bakura issue. The policemen got tired of Bakura ignoring them so he took out his handcuffs and cuffed him.  
  
Bakura: Get your hands off of me you filthy mortal.* Tries to brake free of the policemen's grip but was unsuccesful. His millenium ring glowed and Bakura was getting even more angry as time progressed.*  
  
Ryou: *Runs over toward Bakura and the policemen.* Sorry about my cousin, he's from um, Russia and he's not used to the customs here. Come on CUZ, lets go back to the detector so you can empty out your pockets like everyone else.*Ryou glared at Bakura who felt really embarassed to have his hikari lead him like a child.*  
  
Policemen: Please empty out your pockets and place all of your belongings on the scanner.  
  
Yami: Alright here's all the stuff in my pockets, policemen.* Took off his millenium item just for a split second and snatched it and put it back on.*  
  
Ryou: O.k. Bakura empty out all the stuff out of your pockets and hurry up, cause we might be late for the plane.  
  
Bakura: ^_^ Alright I'll empty out everything in my pockets.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
10 minutes later Bakura was still emptying his pockets. He had many disturbing things in there. He had a chain saw, a mallet, a broken bottle, a couple of knives, and some other very dangerous items. Everyone who walked by were just staring at them like they were some sort of murderers or something. Ryou, Yami, and Yugi were pretty embarassed at the stuff that was coming out of his pockets.(Who wouldn't be?)  
  
Ryou, Yami, and Yugi: O_O................X_X *They all just saw a very large pair of scissors!?*  
  
Policemen: Is that all sir?O_O   
  
Bakura: Yeah that's about all that I brought with me on my trip today.  
  
Policemen: *A tad bit scared of Bakura at the moment.* Well you can pass and you can have back your......... things.  
  
As they were almost ready to depart, the whole gang came to say goodbye to Ryou, Yami, and Yugi. After they said their goodbyes they boarded the plane and left for America. They were really excited, especially Bakura because he heard that you could do whatever you wanted in America and no one could tell him no. This idea frightened Ryou and made him unsure of what would happen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the plane Bakura and Ryou sat next to each other watching in entertainment as Yugi and Yami battled each other just for fun. Yami was winning as usual and Yugi got tired after Yami beat him for the fourth time in a row. They all decided to get some rest before they arrived at North Carolina. Bakura fell asleep instantly but the rest of them were awake for a while before they finally fell asleep.   
  
After 6 hours they all woke up again and was bored all over. Ryou decided to build up his deck and trade cards with Yugi and his. Bakura decided to look out the window and mess with the clouds and look at the scenery. Yami well Yami just decided to polish his puzzle again. The flight was supposed to last for another twelve hours!   
  
Bakura: You guys this kid in the back of me is kicking my seat if he doesn't stop then I'm sending him to the shadow realm or I'll kill him myself!  
  
Yugi: Just calm down it'll be over before you know it so try not to hurt anybody.  
  
Yami: Yeah welp there's a girl behind me that keeps on giggling in my ear! You thought you got it bad, so do I. This is a hell hole plane! I want off!  
  
Ryou: O_O This is going to be a very long trip I can tell.  
  
Yugi:*nodded in agreement* Welp at least nothings happening to us.^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The captain: Alright we expect to be landing in about fourty-five minutes so please put your seatbelt on for procautions. We hope that you have a nice day.^_^  
  
Everyone on the plane was very loud while it was getting ready to land. They all were so impatient and hungry so Yugi asked the waitress for some bottles of water and some peanuts. As they ate they waited to get off at there new home. Yami and Bakura were still trying to control themselves to not kill the two children in the back seats but they weren't having much luck.   
  
Yami: *Turns around and looks right in the eyes of a four year old girl.* Stop trying to annoy me you kid from hell!  
  
Girl: Ya know you really should watch your temper mister or you might end up doin' somethin' that you wouldn't want to do.*Smiles widely and starts to hum to a song.*  
  
Bakura: *Stands up and switchs places with Ryou.* Here Ryou you can sit in my spot and I'll sit in yours.  
  
Ryou: *Rolls eyes.* Alright Bakura if you want to.  
  
The litttle boy that was annoying Bakura started to whisper to his sister and they both smiled and looked at a pissed off Bakura.   
  
Boy: Hey mister do you think you could stop talking and be quiet because it's starting to annoy me and my sister.  
  
Bakura: Oh really well I'm not going to stop talking so you can just sit back and shut the hell up before I send you to the shadow realm!  
  
Girl: I'd like to see you try mister because you can't reach us!* Starts to giggle.*  
  
Ryou: Just ignore them Bakura we're almost there.  
  
Bakura: I can't take it anymore these pests are really starting to tick me off. * Stands up and starts running for the kids down the isle.  
  
Ryou, Yami, Yugi: O_O............ Great just what we needed.  
  
Bakura: I'm going to get you you little pests from hell! * Starts cackling evily and corners the girl and her brother.* I've got you now you little kids.  
  
Yami: * Comes over and drags Bakura back to his seat.* Leave them alone you stupid Tomb Robber because we're about to land.  
  
They all put on there seatbelts as the plane started to lose altitude.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After that very long and annoying plane ride they headed for the planes exit. Outside on the front they spotted Ryou's Grandpa waiting for them. With there bags in hand they went to greet him.  
  
Ryou: Hi grandpa how are ya doin'?  
  
Grandpa: Oh I'm doing fine but we must hurry and leave so we could get to your new home!^_^  
  
Bakura: O.k I'm starved let's hurry up and go to our house and get somethin' to eat!  
  
In the car everyone was sitting looking at the breathtaking sites of North Carolina. In a couple of hours they were pulling into a community. The sign at the front read NORTHWOODS in big bold letters. Bakura and the others were waiting very patiently to see there new house so they made no noise what so ever. It was hard to beleive that Bakura could sit still after the incident on the plane but he was too hungry to speak. As the car pulled into the driveway Yugi spotted a bunch of kids playing soccer. He decided to go over there and make freinds after he puts his bags inside the house. He opened the door and ran to the front steps of the two story house. Grandpa threw him the keys and he let himself in. Yugi made a dash for a room upstairs and placed his bag on the bed and ran back down.  
  
Yugi: If you guys want to come I'm going to make some friends with the neighbors nextdoor kay?  
  
Yami: That's a good idea Yugi come on let's all go and say hello to our new neighbors.  
  
Ryou: Alright I'll go too and so will Bakura right Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Sure I'll come but only because there playing one of my favorite games in the world, soccer!^_^  
  
They walked outside and across the street toward theh house across from there's. There was just one problem with the kids that were playing soccer. They were all......... girls?! As the girls were playing they were watching them. The game was very grusome. Bakura was watching in excitment but Yugi just stared in horror at the sight of blood.   
  
Bakura: Wow that was a great move. These are my kind of women!  
  
Ryou: *glared at the girls in jealousy.* That seems kind of violent don't you think Yami?  
  
Yami: O_O I can't beleive that that girl bit the other one!   
  
After about three minutes of really tough soccer all of the girls stopped at half time for water and rest. They finally noticed that they were being watched by four boys. A girl stared at them and started to walk toward them. She didn't look that badly injured like the other girls. As she walked in front of them she had an evil grin on her face. Bakura really did like this girl she looked as mean and evil as him.  
  
Girl: Hello there who are all of you guys?  
  
Yami: Hi. My names Yami and this is my......... cousin Yugi and his best friend Ryou and his cousin Bakura. We just moved in across the street.  
  
Girl: Oh well welcome to the neighborhood. My names Melissa. These are my friends Sophia, *pointed to a girl with medium-length brownish blackish hair.* Kimberly, * pointed to a tall girl with long brown hair.* Alesia, * points to a girl with waist long blonde hair.* Lauren, * points to another girl with long dirty blonde hair.* Jennifer, * points to a girl with long red hair.* and my two twin sisters Andrea and Danielle.* Points to two younger girls with really evil grins on there faces*.   
  
Bakura: Hey Melissa can we play soccer with you guys?  
  
Melissa:* Huddles into a group with the rest of the girls.* O.k sure you guys can play!^_^ Yami you can be on my team, Bakura you can be on Kimberly's team, and Ryou you can be on my team if you want?  
  
Ryou: *Looks over at Bakura and about faints when he sees him smiling and stretching.* Nah that's alright I'd rather sit and watch thanks.  
  
Melissa: What about you Yugi?  
  
Yugi: @_@ *Still on the ground.*  
  
Yami: Yugi are you alright?  
  
Yugi: Yeah I'm fine Yami.*Gets up and gets the breath knocked out of him.*  
  
Sophia: You are soooooo cute Yugi! Your like alittle teddybear!^_^  
  
Yugi: X_X  
  
Yami: * Really jealous.* Let go of him your choking him Sophia.  
  
Yugi: X_X Cough cough cough.  
  
Bakura: O_O That's just disgusting!*Looks away in disgust.*  
  
Melissa: You can say that again Bakura.O_O Sophia please let go of Yugi!  
  
Sophia: Oh alright but he's just so cute!  
  
Yami: *Rolls his eyes.* Yeah I already know that he is.^_^  
  
Everyone: * Turns around and looks at Yami.* What did you just say?!   
  
Yami: * Sweatdrop* Nothing I said nothing.  
  
Kimberly: Right o.k Yugi do you want to play?  
  
Yugi: No that's o.k I'd rather not play at the moment thanks.* Sees Bakura and sweatdrops.*   
  
Melissa: Alright then let's start the game!  
  
Girls: *Battle cries.* Let's start!^_^  
  
The game was very intense. Bakura looked very happy to have a 'good' excuse to trip or punch someone. There was just one problem that stopped Bakura from getting to the goal, Melissa, Yami, and Sophia. They ran up in front of him. Yami tripped him, Sophia kicked him and Melissa stole the ball and started making her way toward the other goal. Yugi and Ryou watched all of this happen on the sidelines and couldn't help but laugh. Ryou laughed really hard when Yami tripped him. His Yami was in a bad position but it was quit funny right?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After about another two hours playing soccer they took a break. They were all worn out from the game that they had to take an extra long break. Bakura had a bunch of scraps and bruises but he kept on getting tripped but mostly from one girl-Melissa. As soon as there break stopped they were back to the game. The game was so nasty that Yugi and Ryou couldn't look at it anymore. Bakura and Yami had many marks all over them and so did the rest of the girls. But the game had only begun.  
  
TBC  
  
Alright the end of that chapter and I hope that you liked it please R&R my story and tell me how it is. 


End file.
